Being AntiSocial And Mute
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Claire's a boring mute who moved to Mineral Town to change her life. She's Anti-Social and so is a certain bachelor in town. Would they hit it off or will they cower behind their shadows? Rated T for language. CliffXClaire XD
1. New

**Being Anti-Social And Mute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! HinataSnow16 here and I've come bearing gifts! LOL<strong>

**Anway, here's a story all about how Claire's life turned upside down. With Cliff! Won't say no more. Read for yourself.**

**Touch the Review button and you'll get a cookie! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV<strong>

I'm home! Figures, who would answer me anyway? I'm live on my own, idiot. But I just wanted to say that and think that miraculously, someone would answer me back. I dumped my suitcase and coat on the floor and sat in front of my table. It's so boring here.

Everyday, the same old routine. Wake up, bathe, work, come back home. There's no excitement in my life. I don't have any friends, I don't get invited to parties and not a single living bachelor looks at me twice. Let's just face it. I'm going to die a cold, miserable, SILENT life. It doesn't helps that I'm mute.

I sighed, no uttering a single 'Hmm' or 'Ugh'. I've been mute ever since that life changing incident and I'm not thinking of turning un-mute again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Live was simple back at the Maples. The head of the house was blooming in his business with his wonderful wife tending to his only daughter, Claire. He worked countless hours and the wife worked hers._

_Young naïve Claire was showered with care and happiness. That however changed when her father started returning home drunk. He slacked with his work and his business plummeted. Poor Claire and her mother was subjected to beatings when her father demands money. But it went too far._

"_Give me the money you damn BITCH!" He growled at his voice._

"_I don't have anymore. Please, James! Don't be like this!" Elizabeth begged her husband. Tears streamed her eyes and James grabbed the empty beer bottle._

_With a crack, he swished the bottle onto his wife's head and the bottle smashed into bits. Elizabeth fell to the ground and blood surrounded her wound. This gruesome scene was forever attached to Claire's mind as she witnessed it behind the kitchen door not more then 5 meters away._

_The police came and James was to be charged with life imprisonment for murder and illegal fraud he had done in his company._

_Claire was raised in an orphanage and never did learn to speak again. The trauma had silenced her ability to speak and she was to be led a silent life._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

I shook those thoughts away and a few stray tears. I never want to remember those scenes ever again.

Pushing them to back of my head, I grabbed yesterday's paper and started reading it. Not much was happening here. Justin Beiber won an award (Whoop-di-doo), Iran is having a war, a woman was raped by her ex-husband and blah blah blah.

I looked at the ads and one ad piqued my interest.

_**Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life?**_

**For more info, contact:**

**SQUARE TRIANGLE SQUARE – TRIANGLE CROSS TRIANGLE CROSS**

Farm…

Well, I've always wanted to live in a farm ever since I visited GranGran at the country-side… This could really be my ticket to escaping this boring to hell life. What do I have got to lose?

I nodded to myself and headed to the phone. And then I stopped. I'm a mute. I haven't spoken in 15 years (Let's just say she's 20) and I'm certainly not calling using the phone. I grabbed the paper and checked the address for the MT Realtor. The place's not far.

Grabbing my bag, a wad of cash and my handy dandy note pad, I headed out. (She uses the note pad the write what's she saying)

I got to the MT Realtor building and explained that I had interest in buying the farm. The lady pounded me with questions about me being mute and I merely dismissed her questions with curt noddings and 'Hmms'. She got the hint and told me to fill out the form for the ownership of the farm. She also got out the background info on the farm and village that it resides in.

_'Mineral Town' _

_-Population: 30+_

_-A quaint village surrounded by mountains and opposite the seas. _

_-Profit is earned by cultivation, livestock and mining._

_'Meadow Green Farm'_

_-Previous owner: Jonathon Travis (1928-1968)_

_-Caring man, served WW2 and bought the farm after the war_

_-Died of Brain __Tumor_

'Nice village' I wrote on my pad after I handed the form back to the lady.

She nodded her head and sniffed indignantly. "Very peaceful village if you ask me." She typed onto her computer and nodded her head. "Alright. Seems like everything is order. The farm will be yours by tomorrow once we have your forms submitted and approved by the mayor of the village. You may move there after the 31st of January. Oh, which is tomorrow! How fast the transaction will be!" She piped and I nodded.

I left the building and headed back to my house. I told my landlord that I'll be leaving and gave him an extra month's rent. He booked a ship ticket for me to the port of Mineral Town and wished me all the best. I thanked him and headed back to my apartment.

Once I finished having a long and heated argument with my boss through text messages, he agreed on my resignation. Turns out that I was the only employee that actually did work in the office. Haha, what a hoot. I admit that I sometimes go on Blackshot and play a few times but I was grateful that he accepted my resignation.

After that, I took out my two trusty baggage bags and stuff all of my stuff in them. One of the great things of being an orphan is that you don't own much. My apartment was as bare as a prison cell except around 2-3 photographs that hanged on the wall. The most set of clothing I have is 3-4. One is pyjamas, another is work clothing, another is my formal dress and another one was my blue overalls that I bought during halloween. I was a farmer on that Halloween night and I had to admit, it fit me like a glove.

I finished packing in record time and headed to my bed. I slept like a log that night.

On the morning of my departure, I headed out early. I got a cab and my landlord followed me off to the docks where my ship was. The ride was silent and I looked out the cab window, passing all the familiar buildings I've known since I moved out of the orphanage. I turned to my landlord and I was surprised that he had tears brimming in his eyes. I smiled and held his hand. There weren't any romantic feelings between the two of us, he's married and the father of three adorable toddlers. He took care of me like a father to a child. I was extremely thankful for him and I gave him a reassuring smile.

We went out on the docks as my ship was being filled with people. The ship's crew got my luggage and when it was time for me to leave, I surprised myself that I had tears in my eyes. This was a fresh start and being alone once more scared me.

"Just remember to drop by, alright Claire?" My landlord said, voice sticky with tears. I sniffed and hugged him, sobbing soundlessly into his chest. He hugged me back and stroked my hair.

I looked at him and steeled myself. I mouthed the words 'Thank you' at him and boarded the ship. The ship sounded the horn and it left the docks, with me along with it. I waved goodbye to him, hearing him crying out 'Good Luck!' and 'Goodbyes' at me. I smiled, knowing that everything will be okay. Everything will be okay, I can feel it.

I looked at the sunrise at the front of the ship and breathed out. This was a new start.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you liked it? <strong>


	2. The Farm

**AN: Here's the second chapter~! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

The whole ship ride took a whole day and night. I reached the docks of Mineral Town on the next morning. I was the only passenger who got off the ship and I gulped as the ship left me there, alone on the beach of my supposedly new village.

I stared around at the empty beach. There was food shack and a wooden hut at the side and down the beach was just sand as the eye can see. I dragged my two bags with me to the food shack and it reads _Kai's Seaside Lodge._ I saw the closed sign on the door knob and a sign on the door. _  
><em>

_'Open only on Summer'_

Huh, pity. I'd like to have a look in the shack just for a bit. I shrugged and headed out of the beach. I looked at the map the lady gave me two days ago and I deduced that I was at 'Rose Square'. This must be where the festivals are held. I went down south and went west afterwards. I saw a few closed shops as I passed by and I gave out a relief sigh that it was still early in the morning. I'm not sure about meeting the villagers yet.

I turned a sharp left and reached my farm. But was I shocked what I saw.

Are you fucking serious? This what I get? A plot of land overrun with weeds, stones and other whatnots? Dude, this was SO not on the ad!

"Hello there. Are you a tourist?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned and was greeted by a British looking man who seems as though he likes red. Red coat, red hat, big fancy schmancy Spanish Moustache. Yup, he's clearly asking for a chasing bull.

He approached me. "MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing life on the farm? You're the new farmer, eh?"

Uh, duh. Why else would I be here? He looked at me, waiting for an answer. Still not talking, I nodded.

Instantly, he started laughing like a madman. Or Santa cuz he laughs with 'Ho ho ho'. Uh, what's the joke here old man?

"Ho ho ho ho! You've been tricked!" He took a couple of breaths and steadied himself. "It used to be a downright gorgeous sight. Blooming livestock and beautiful flowers as far as thy eyes could see. Sadly, the owner had his life ending. Poor old chap died years ago and as you can see, time took its toll on this piece of wonderful land." He spoke all of this in a heavy British accent.

I nodded on, giving him my upmost attention but actually inside, my head was playing 'DUH'… He's British accent is really boring me to hell.

"Youngsters these days aren't that interested in farming and wildlife. They rather play with their computer gadgets and crazy tunes they listen to. So MT Realtor did a foul thing, those stupid lads. They twisted the advertisement to make the farm sound beautiful. Every year or so, naïve chaps like yourself would come here and gone right after they've seen this sorry piece of land. It's been a great might of time since the last fellow came." The man spoke and sighed.

I frowned at him. He hasn't even introduced himself to me. Just marched right in and started chatting up like an old person would. Geez…

"You poor lassie. You believed that cheesy advertisement." He snorted and started laughing again.

Okay, that's it! I gripped on my hammer from my bag and swing it right down on his big balding head.

"Ow ow ow… Ouch. Alright Alright, I'm sorry lassie. Stop hitting me." He whimpered and gripped the part where he was hammered.

I would hit him again but I'm not mean in that way. Sure, I have a temper but I cool down fast. I nodded and kept my hammer.

"Sorry, Lass. I didn't ask you for your name. I'm the mayor of this fine town. I'm Mayor Thomas. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." He extended his arm.

Instead of shaking it, I stared at it until he dropped it.

"And you're name would be?" He asked warily.

Wanting to make him surprised, I used sign language and signed my name.

*My name is Claire Maple. It's nice to meet you. Not really.*

Thomas stared at me, loss for words. I hid a snigger and gave him the 'Okay, Okay' look. I grabbed my note pad and wrote down my name.

"Ah… Claire Maple. That's a pretty name for a beautiful lass like yourself." He said. I signed Thank you at him and he raised his eyebrow.

"You don't speak, lass?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

I shrugged. I'm not particularly interested in telling a complete stranger my past. I instead wrote down about my situation. I quit my job, moved out of my apartment and came here in hopes of changing my borings as hell life.

Thomas nodded and gave me a sad face. "I see. You poor lass." I shrugged. "How about this, lassie. Try and have a go with this farm. Goddess knows, it might actually be worthwhile for you. The house's nice and decent and the chaps in this town are mighty friendly. What do you say?"

I thought about it. What the heck, I'll do it. I nodded and Thomas gave me a smile. "That's the spirit. A fellow named Zack will come here tomorrow to help you with this farm. Come visit anytime you feel like having tea, alright lassie?"

I nodded and he left. Time to get settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about Thomas being British. Sorry again for my sorry attempt to make him sound British.<strong>

**From now on, all sentences that starts with * and ends with * means Claire is using sign language.**

**Hope that clears up. See ya~! ^_^**


	3. Introducing The Village

**Hello people!**

**Updated this too soon then I wanted too but I guess it was worth it. I like updating fast.**

**So, hope you enjoy this chapter and just bear with my broken english if there is any... Just came back from dance practice and I'm not in the mood to check again... ^^;;**

**Sorry...**

**AND ENJOY!**

**Oh! Before I forgot...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY PLOT AND MY JAR OF COOKIES! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

I woke up at exactly 5:45 am and yawned groggily. Had to take a minute to sink about yesterday. Comfy bed, a puppy barking at me to wake up and a big telly. Yup, yesterday wasn't a dream.

I jumped out of bed and petted the puppy. Thomas came by yesterday afternoon to give me this puppy as an apology gift. Not wanting to get lonely, I accepted the dog and named him Hawk. Now I can make jokes with people. "Here's my pet! Hawk the dog!"

I sniggered to myself and pulled on some blue overalls. Have to buy new clothes soon. Can't be seen wearing the same clothes day after day. After I fed Hawk, I grabbed some bread to eat and headed out the house.

True enough, Zack came and clarified the basics to ship some goods. I nodded and was happy that he wasn't nosy enough to ask why I didn't speak. As soon as someone finds out I'm mute, they'll usually bombard with questions. And I hate nosy people.

After putting the honey into the shipping bin, I headed out to explore the town. So far, I've met Lillia, the kind lady who owns the chicken shop and her children, Popuri and Rick. Rick's you're typical nerd but he's interested in chickens then in gadgets. And he's nice. Totally the sweet and kind boyfriend type. He however, seems to have the hots for a girl name Karen. Gonna investigate her soon.

I've met Saibara, an old man who is stronger then he looks. His grandson, Gray, is really rude. He called me a mute freak and if it weren't for his gramps being there, I'd relocated his nose. But underneath the rude behavior, I had to admit he was hot. He'll look hotter if he took his hat off once in a while. But all the same, he's rude.

Barley and May were kind to me when I introduced myself to them. Barley is a kind old man to my perspective. Sweet May was nice enough to answer back to me using the note pad. They really seem family material if you were ever adopted into their family. May was fascinated by me and begged to play with me sometime. Couldn't say no to those big saucer eyes.

I headed towards north and met the wine couple, Manna and Duke. They're nice but Manna kept talking like a noisy chainsaw. But it was nice to talk someone who does the talking for you. My, she was a chatterbox. Duke was a drinker and I hinted that I' d drink occasionally as well. Duke slipped a note to me on the days he has Drink Battles with Karen. Will slip them into my schedule if I'm ever free.

I headed to the inn afterwards and was surprised to see a tomboy greeting me all hyper. She's absolutely piping with energy and I had thoughts that she might be on sugar or caffeine. Ann's dad, Doug gave me a free sample of his wine and I have to admit, that was good wine.

I headed to the Library after taking a few sips of wine (I'm still sober people!) and introduced myself to the family there. Anna greeted like a mother would to a child and Basil just rambled on about herbs. Mary however, just gave shy glances at me and became flustered whenever I wrote her a question on my note pad.

I started moving eastward and introduced myself to Karen's family. Jeff was a shy man while Sasha greeted me cheerfully. Can't say the same for their daughter, Karen. She's such a snob actually. She gave me accusing glance that I find annoying whenever I conversed in pad-form. I bought a few seeds there to start my farm life.

I met Thomas, Harris, Ellen and Stu at one go. Thomas and Harris paid a visit to Ellen's when I entered their house so you could say I killed 4 birds with one stone. Heheh. Stu was playful towards me but he's still a kid. I jokes around non-verbally and Ellen thanked me for playing with Stu. Apparently, he only has May as a friend and needs bigger sisters other then Elli. Harris and Thomas exchanged greetings and I didn't stay that long.

The next trip was to the clinic. I met Elli and the hawt Doctor. The Doctor told me to try out some kind of sick medicine that I absolutely gagged out. The Doctor apologized but I didn't mind. It was so worth seeing his sweet eyes. Gives me shivers when I saw his eyes. Swoon~

After my medicine incident, I headed to the church. Am glad they have a church here. I'm a Christian and I'd frequent the Church during Sundays. I entered the church and met the pastor, Mr. Carter. He's a nice man. He's not the nosy ones who asked me why I'm mute and I'm grateful for that. And get this. He knows sign language! Finally I can communicate to with my own language!

Before I left, Carter stopped me. "Hey Claire."

I turned and approached Carter. I gave him the 'What's up' look.

_*You see the young man over there?*_ He pointed to a man to my left. If he didn't have pointed him out, I wouldn't have known he was there. He kept on looking down and his hair was covering his face so I couldn't get a good look on him.

I nodded and he continued. _*You see, I was hoping that you could be friends with him.*_

I raised an eyebrow. _*Why? And no offense but he doesn't seem like someone who would talk to a stranger.*_

_*Yes, I know. But I pity him. He came to this town alone like yourself. However, he doesn't put an effort to befriend anyone here in this town. He's extremely shy and it's hard to get a whole sentence out of him.*_

_*And? You want me to chat him up? Befriend him?*_ Carter looked at me and placed the sign 'please' with his hands. I sighed and signed 'Okay'.

_*Really? Thank you so much. I'm counting on you.*_ Carter smiled and crossed me with his hands.

I walked over to the man and cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He looked up at me and I saw a pair of amazing eyes.

"Ah… Hi…" He spoke.

With one sentence, one look and one voice, my heart skyrocketed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know, Cliffhanger alert. I just like having cliff hangers. It gives this sudden suspense.**

**But! Since I'm such a nice person, I'll let you have a trailer!**

**Anyways, see ya'll later! ^_^**


	4. Meeting Him

**Hello Everyone! Sorry that I had to make you guys wait. **

**My computer's system crashed and I lost all of the saved work I had. And with that happening, I lost interest to rewrite everything again. I'm sure some authors have had that feeling before.**

**So, with School Hols beginning and me having lots of time, I decided to rewrite everything again! **

**However, I don't think I'll be giving out anymore sneak previews. I lost the chapters so I'm really sorry for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

My heart thumped. My breathing nearly stopped. I bit my lips to suppress myself. That's what I always do when I see someone attractive. Ugh! Why Am I being like this? I haven't even talked to this guy yet and I'm already falling for him?

"Um… excuse me? A-Are you okay? You seem… a lil spaced out…" The man who had just stolen my heart spoke.

I gulped and shook my head. I gave the 'Ok' sign to him and silence ensues.

I continued looking at him like some love-sick puppy. He had brown chocolate eyes and fair skin. His hair was the same color as his eyes and was tied into a simple ponytail. He had the look of a traveler but his shy attitude didn't fit. He's skinny but well-built.

"Ah… Do I have something on my face…?" He asked me and I realized I had been staring at him. I felt my cheeks burned and shook my head.

"Ah… Um… What's your name?" He asked in a timid voice.

I quickly searched for my notepad in my bag and in my haste dropped it, spilling all of the contents onto the floor. The crash echoed thru the Church and I could almost feel Carter face-palming himself. It's not my fault I'm clumsy alright?

I quickly kneeled down to retrieve and stuff everything back into the bag when he helped me out. He grabbed my hammer and just when I reached for it, our fingers touched. I swear, my heart was hammering so hard, I was sure the whole world could hear it. Okay, maybe exaggerating a wee bit.

I nodded my head as a thank you and wrote down my name on the note pad.

"You can't talk?" He asked and I nodded my head. He didn't ask again. I showed the note to him and he squinted to read my name.

"Claire Maple. That's a very sweet name." He spoke and I raise my eyebrow. He flushed at my questioning look. "Ah… My name is Cliff. Cliff Ryder. Nice to meet you." He spoke and held out his hand. I shook it and gave him my most winning smile. He flushed at my sight and averted my gaze. How cute can this boy be?

"Uh… You're the new farmer aren't you?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Wow. That must be fun. Well, I wish you the best of luck." He spoke in a more confident tone.

I nodded happily and wrote on my note pad. 'I gotta go now. Maybe I'll see you later some time?'

He read it and said "Sure. I don't mind hanging out. I'm here almost everyday."

I nodded and waved goodbye as I left the Church.

**Cliff's POV**

I waved Claire goodbye as she walked out of the Church. As soon as I turned, I met with Carter's questioning face in front of me.

"Do you like her?" He asked sharply and flinched back at how close he is to my personal bubble.

"Like? Claire's nice and I've just met here today. I won't like her in that way." I answered softly.

"Not in that way! Do you want her as your friend?" Carter asked again.

I sighed. I know Carter means well but he doesn't have to trip over everything when I start talking to someone. "Yes. She seems friend material. But I don't think that-"

"But nothing! You need to start being more sociable. People will think you're emo and God forbids that. You hear me? You must be friends with Claire." Carter ranted on.

"Aye aye captain." I muttered and gave a Sailor's salute to him. Carter shook his head at my playfulness.

Claire's POV

There! Finally, after 2 hours, I've succeeded in planting and watering the Turnips and Cucumbers near the watering pond. Heheh, the word Cucumber is so dirty. Cucumber… Hehehe…

I smirked to myself and glanced around the field. Despite the stumps and large bulky stones and never-ending weeds, the field is really beautiful. With the stream behind and the view of Mother's Hill seem to enlighten the scene. Maybe, buying this farm wasn't so bad.

I sighed and headed out towards the stream. I realized I haven't even explored the South yet. I picked up some blue grass that when sniffed, keeps me energized. I could probably sell it to Doctor for a good amount of gold. I stuffed them in my bag and headed towards the small wooden hut.

I knocked on the door and entered when a gruff voice muttered 'Enter!'.

The insides of the hut smelt strongly of sawdust and a big man with a beard towered in front of me.

"What chya doing here? Who are ya?" He bellowed in his great voice and nearly squeaked out a 'meep'.

Quickly taking out my notepad, I wrote in my name and explained I was the new farmer.

"Why aren't ya speaking, girl? Cat got ya tongue?" He bellowed again and merely nodded shakily. He leaned down to my level and squinted his eyes. He pulled a big grin and grabbed my shoulder.

"Ya're quiet kid. I like that. Name's Gotz. Ya want something made, I'm the man for it. As my saying goes 'You need it, I Gotz it!'!" He guffawed loudly at his own lame joke and I smiled meekly at the joke.

He squinted his eyes again. "Ya know, ya remind me of my lil girl. She's such a cutie when she was 10." He spoke and nodded to the family picture that hangs on the wall of the room.

I approached the picture. It showed a younger-looking Gotz at the side, opposite of his smiling wife. In the middle showed a small girl, his daughter I think. The little girl looked slightly similar to me. Her eyes are big like mine and her hair is straight. Fair complexion too. They looked happy and peaceful. Your average happy family.

I wrote on my notepad. 'What happened?' I showed him and he sniffed indignantly.

"Mountain storm. Terrible accident. They both died." Gotz sniffed again and rubbed his temples. I cocked my head to one side and came over to give him a pat on the back.

He smiled meekly at me ruffled my hair in which I reacted in sticking out my tongue. "Ya're okay, Claire. Come by more often, kays?" He spoke and chuckled in a low voice.

I smiled and headed out. Gotz is nice. He reminds me a lot of one of the orphanage caretakers. I reminded myself to visit him sometime when I'm free.

I checked the time. It's still only 3.30pm. I could probably reach the Clinic to sell the Blue Grass but it would be a hassle to reach there. So instead, I headed back to my farm and shipped the grasses in the bin. Zack came by soon enough and game me the gold I needed and I grinned at the amount of gold I received. It's not much but at least its something.

"Hey Claire!" Zack called up to me before I went inside my shabby house.

I nodded to him in a way saying 'What's up?'.

Zack grinned. "The Mayor is holding a party at the Inn in celebration of someone finally buying the farm. You should come since you're the one who bought the farm."

I cocked one head to one side, thought and nodded to him. I could use a lil R&R and I can probably bond more with the people there. Who knows? Maybe I'll get to see Cliff again.

* * *

><p><strong>To the people that reviewed me the last chapter, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH~! ^_^<strong>


End file.
